philippinegrandchasefandomcom-20200214-history
Story
Grand Chase was launched in the Philippines on November 18, 2008 by the Level Up Games Company. It is classified as MMORPG or Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game. All dungeons except the Trial Forest includes storyline involving the characters of the game. The Serdin and Kanavan Kingdoms, the biggest kingdoms on the Bermesiah Continent, coexisted in peace until their lands were slowly overcome by the evil Queen of Darkness, KazeAaze. Intro The Serdin and Kanavan Kingdoms of the Bermesiah Continent coexisted in an era of peace until their lands were slowly overcome by the evil Queen of Darkness, KazeAaze. KazeAaze managed to infiltrate the Kanavan Kingdom by murdering the Queen's most loyal and trusted retainer, and then masquerading in his place. Through this despicable act of deceit, KazeAaze was able to get close to the queen and entice her to the ways of darkness. KazeAaze filled the Kanavan queen's with hatred and insidious thoughts. and led her to wage a war against the Serdin Kingdom that lasted five years. All of the Bermesiah Continent was devastated: many heroes fell in battle, and even the Queen of Serdin sacrificed her life in hopes of ending the fighting. The Queen of Serdin's death broke KazeAaze's hold over the Queen of Kanavan, who finally regained her senses and erupted in fury over KazeAaze's treachery. KazeAaze escaped one step ahead of the executioner, and the Queen dispatched trackers to track her down. The search was abandoned as all of the trackers mysteriously vanished, and KazeAaze remained at large for years. After the Five Year war, a serious of bizarre incidents broke out over the Serdin Kingdom: these events revealed that KazeAaze manipulated both the Kanavan and Serdin Kingdoms into fighting each other. The newly appointed Queen of Serdin has promised to prevent another war from breaking out, and has declared a statewide hunt for the Queen of Darkness. And thus, the Grand Chase was formed. They are an elite corps whose stated mission is to track down KazeAaze and ensure peace for all of Bermesiah. Characters Elesis is a swordsman of Kanavan, and the daughter of a tracker who never returned from the Queen of Kanavan's expedition against KazeAaze. She is a talented fencer who was trained by her father to use a sword since birth. Having heard rumors about KazeAaze in the Serdin Kingdom, Elesis joined the Grand Chase in disguise in hopes of finding her father. Lire is an elf from Eryuell Island. Working together, the Elves and the humans discovered that KazeAaze was responsible for the havoc that plagued the continent. To restore peace to the Bermesiah Continent and to Eryuell Island, the Elves have decided to continue investigating KazeAaze, and formed the Elven Corps to combat her evil. Lire is a member of the Elven Corps that has joined the Grand Chase on behalf of the Elves. Arme is a cheerful mage from Serdin, the Kingdom of Magic. Her natural talent with magic earned her a membership in the Violet Magic Guild, the greatest guild of the Serdin Kingdom at an early age. She has mastered both Black and White Magic, but her curiosity about magic is insatiable. Arme decided to join the Grand Chase, hoping to find KazeAaze and study the Queen of Darkness' powerful magic. Lass's mind and body was freed from KazeAaze's possession after the Grand Chase vanquished KazeAaze's evil from the world. Although he wasn't in control of his actions, Lass still felt guilty when he realized that his body was used as KazeAaze's vessel to devastate the continent and kill countless innocents. The members of the Grand Chase understood that Lass was determined to right his wrongs, and allowed him to join them on their journey to restore peace to the continent. Ryan is a forest elf from Eryuell Island living peacefully with animals, but after the war on Bermesiah, most of the place was destroyed and his beings are almost extinct. Subsequently, he trained with the spirit of his ancestors and joined the Grand Chase to protect the forests. Ryan is skilled in delivering attacks in combinations, and has the ability to transform into a certain creature. Ronan, a loyalist to Kanavan, realized something wasn't right when series of mysterious events took place; first the Invasion of Dark Anmon and then the discovery of passage to the New World took place. Seeing all that had happened, he decided to join the Grand Chase force and investigate more in the New World. Amy is an oracle from the Xenia Continent. The Silver Knights were destroyed by the dark forces and those remaining were scattered, fighting a dangerous uphill battle in a bold effort to win the gods back from the darkness. When the Grand Chase freed Zen from evil's grasps, Amy made the decision to fight evil with the Grand Chase. Jin is a melee-specialist from the Silver Land, and a member of the Silver Knights. He joined the Grand Chase to search for Victor, the leader of the Silver Knights. After seeing Amy's dance, he became infatuated with her. He has a special ability called "Burning" that makes him stronger and changes his skills when you hold down the X key. Sieghart is a well known swordsman in the ancient Kanavan Kingdom. His list of achievements is uncanny and can't be compared to anyone during his time. One of his adventures told from generations to generations is the time he went on rage mode and single handedly slayed 100 Goblins with one blow. Mari is the last survivor of the ancient kingdom Cownat. She lost her memory and can't remember who she is or where she came from. She's very curious and is obsessive with new things. She met Grand Chase while investigating a strange magic in an ancient ruin. She was about to leave when she learned of Sieghart being a Highlander and wants to know more of his powers so she joins the Grand Chase. Category:Story